Faciem Veritas
by NotCrazyJustWeird97
Summary: {Rewritten} Verity is different. Special, even. Out of fear for her life, Bobby has her rescued from the institution she has spent the last three years of her life trapped in. Now she's found herself in the eye of the storm, caught in a war to stop the impending apocalypse and save mankind, because hey, that's what Team Free Will does best. Disclaimer - I don't own any of this show
1. The Breakout

**Chapter 1**

_3 years ago … _

_Bobby watched from the doorway. He saw her curled up in the corner, knees hugged to her chest. She was young, small, and scared. A twelve year old little girl with a mop of tangled blonde hair and wide blue eyes filled with a fear that nothing could erase. _

"_She's been like this for a while," the doctor explained. "None of the drugs are helping, neither is any kind of therapy we give her. I honestly don't see how you could help her, but my bosses have told me that we have to give it a try."_

_Bobby nodded. "All I ask is a little privacy. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all. Anything she might tell me stays between me and her. I'm sure you understand?"_

_The doctor smiled and stood back, reaching out to open the door. "Of course, Doctor … Merton, was it?" He opened the door and Bobby stepped in. The girl didn't even look up, not even when the door swung closed with a loud bang. _

"_Verity?" he called softly. "My name is Doctor Merton, I'm a psychiatrist." _

"_Why are you here?" she demanded. "I know that you'll walk out of here thinking that I'm crazy, just like the rest of them. You might as well as just go back out and say there's nothing you can do, that I'm too far gone to save and let them write me off."_

_He approached her and sat beside her. "I believe you, Verity. I'm a different kind of psychiatrist. I've seen a lot of things. I know what you said. About your dad, that is. About his eyes. They were black, weren't they?" _

_She nodded, gulping. When she looked up, Bobby saw the tears in her eyes. "Yeah. They were blacker than anything I've ever seen. I know it wasn't a trick of the light, and it wasn't me being traumatised. They were black!" she insisted. "I'm not crazy like you think."_

"_I don't think you're crazy. I deal with these sorts of things all the time. You know what I think happened?" he said. She shook her head. "I think your dad was possessed by a demon and that made him kill your mom. What you saw was real. I'd like to help you, but I can't do that with you in here, so I need you to do something for me, okay?" _

"_What do I need to do?" she whispered. _

"_Don't mention the eyes. Pretend the drugs work, pretend my talks work and eventually you'll get out of here. When you do, I can protect you. You think you can do that for me?" _

_She was silent for a few moments and then, with a determined grin, she nodded. "I can do that. This talk was very helpful, Doctor Merton. Thank you." _

_He rose to his feet and patted her shoulder, before trailing over to the door. "Don't worry, kiddo," he said. "Everything will work itself out, I promise you."_

_And when he left that room, that scared little girl felt safe again, and Bobby felt happy knowing that she was one step closer to becoming whole again, all because of him, and his assurances that she was not alone and that he would get her out. Which was exactly what he planned to do that day three years later._

* * *

_Now … _

Dean glanced at Sam urgently. They had gone to Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital with two goals in mind. One: to help Martin and gank whatever was killing people. Two: to locate one Verity Greene and get her the hell out of dodge. The first goal, however, would have to be put on hold until they found Verity. There would be no way of getting her after they killed the monster.

Currently, they were waiting for the nurse to leave her room so that they could sneak in and grab her. Finally the door opened and out stepped the nurse. She smiled at the girl in the room. "Don't worry, Verity," she called. "You'll be asleep in minutes. No more nightmares tonight."

After pulling the door shut and locking it to keep the girl in, she pushed her trolley off down the hall, whistling to herself. Dean nodded and Sam darted forward, peering through the window. Verity was sitting on the edge of the bed, arms wrapped around herself. Sam pulled his own stolen key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. She looked up as the door opened.

"Who are you?" she demanded, voice filled with fear. She jumped to her feet and backed away.

"Verity … Eri … calm down, okay? My name's Sam, I'm a friend of Bobby's. He sent me and my brother here. We're here to bust you out, you understand?" he whispered hurriedly.

She frowned, eyes narrowed. "You know Bobby?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm a hunter too. Come on, we don't have much time. We have to go now. There's a monster in this hospital and before we leave, we have to kill it." She didn't move. "Verity, please. You have to trust me."

Finally she nodded and walked towards him. He held out a hand as she neared. Reluctantly, she reached out and took it. She almost laughed at the different between the size of their hands. Before she could say anything, Sam had pulled her out of the room and over to Dean.

Dean smiled briefly. "Nice to meet you, Eri," he greeted. "You ready for your first hunt?" She shook her head wildly. "Don't worry about it, it'll be a breeze. After all, you've got me and Sam here. We'll be doing most of the work, you just have to jump in if things get desperate, okay?"

She laughed then, earning surprised looks from the brothers. "Sorry, it's just that you two are in here, of all places. I guess that means you're meant to be crazy too, right? Three psychiatric patients hunting a monster. That's going to go down, well, huh?" she said. "I just hope we don't get caught, because we'll have a hard time explaining this."

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, let's get out of here, we have to find out who did this."

The three of them hurried off the ward. As they were heading to Martin's room, they heard a scream and exchanged a look.

"It came from that way," Sam declared, pointing in the direction of the noise. Immediately, they took off running and found themselves bursting through the door of Wendy's room. Eri let out a shocked cry at the figure leaning over Wendy's body. Her wrists had been sliced open and blood was running down her arms, staining the bedsheets.

Karla stood up with a grin on her face. "Surprised? Well, I sure am. Verity, however did you get off the ward?" she asked, walking towards her. Dean pulled a silver letter opener from his pocket as she neared. "Dean, really? That's how this is going to be?"

"What are you?" Eri questioned quietly. Karla laughed and then threw herself forward, knocking Dean aside as the letter opener fell to the ground. She swung out, hitting Sam, who was thrown backwards against the wall, leaving Eri to fight the battle alone.

"You don't even know what you're going up against? What, those two didn't tell you?" she said, getting closer and closer until she had the young girl pinned against the door. "I'm a Wraith, sweetie. I feed off the crazy, and I can just feel it radiating off you. I know what you've been through and what you saw. You're going to be a great dessert."

She grabbed Eri's head, and she felt the spike start to emerge, piercing her skin as it did. A scream ripped from her throat and her heart started pounding in her chest. She willed her hands to move, to do something, but it was like she was frozen in fear. The pain in her head was intense, blindingly so. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and then Karla gasped and looked down at the letter opener sticking out of her chest. She crumpled, falling to the floor, the spike sliding out of her head.

Dean caught her before she hit the ground and a weak smile came over her face as she breathed, "Thank you." He scooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Sammy, come on!" he urged as his brother groaned, pulling himself to his feet. "We've got to move now! Guards will be here any minute and I can't move as fast as usual. Damn it, she's heavy."

"What about Wendy?" Sam demanded. They glanced over to her. Her chest was rising and falling gently.

He firmly replied, "She'll be fine, but we have to go now!" He barrelled out of the room and down the hall, hearing Sam's footsteps behind him as he rushed to get out of the hospital. Eri was unconscious by that point, her head lolling against his arm. He was just thankful that the hard part was over. It didn't take long until they were outside, basking in the cool night air, and the alarm was sounding their escape behind them.

Dean let out a sigh of relief and slowed as they reached the car. "Looks like Tom Cruise was right, shrinks suck," he declared, nodding for Sam to open the back door so he could slide Eri in. "What is it about this kid, anyway? Why was Bobby so desperate to get her out of there? I mean, he was practically begging us to do it."

"I'm just as clueless as you are," Sam muttered. Dean gave him a look.

"What's the matter with you? We ganked the monster, we saved the day, why do you look so damn depressed?" he asked.

He sighed. "When I was reading up about Wraiths, I found something out. They don't actually make you crazy, they just build on what's already there. The rage, the fear, all of it. And Dean, it makes sense. It's true. Most of the time, I can hide it, but I am angry. I used to be mad at you and Dad, and then Lilith, and now Lucifer. I make excuses. I blame Ruby or the demon blood, but it's not their fault. It's not them, it's _me_. It's inside _me._ I am mad _all _the time, and I don't even know _why_," he explained. He stopped, stared at Dean, chest heaving.

"Stop. Stop it," Dean ordered. He stepped closer. "So what if you are? What are you gonna do, take a leave of absence? You gonna say yes to Lucifer? What?"

He throw his hands up in the air. "No, of course not, I -"

Dean cut him off. "Exactly. And that's exactly what you're gonna do, you're gonna take that crap and bury it. Because that's how we keep going! That's how we don't end up like Martin. Are you with me?" Sam stared at him. "Come on, man, are you with me?"

"I'm with you."

"Good. Then let's haul ass back to Bobby's and forget that we ever had this talk," he said, making his way to the car. He looked into the backseat, where Eri was still out for the count. "I cannot wait to find out what the deal is with her."

* * *

Bobby was sitting on the front porch when they arrived, waiting anxiously. Eri, now wide awake despite the giant headache, clambered from the car. A grin spread across her face.

"Bobby, it really is you!" she cried, running up the porch steps and throwing her arms around him. "It's been months!" She looked down and her face fell. "Oh, God, what the hell happened to you, old timer?"

"Demon got up inside me," he replied gruffly. "I fought it off and wound up with a knife in my gut and legs that don't work anymore. But never mind me, how are you holding up, kiddo?"

She smiled and looked around her. "Well, I'm out of the crazy farm now, so I'm actually not too bad. You mind explaining why you had those two carry out the great escape though, because much as I'm happy to see you, I'm also a little confused."

He sighed and signalled for Eri, Sam and Dean to follow him inside. "It's the apocalypse, Eri. It's happening now, the Devil is free and wandering around God's green earth, and he wants to wipe out the whole human race. He already went after a cambion because of his powers, and with you being what you are, I didn't want him getting his hands on you. A Wraith already got into the hospital, I don't doubt that a demon could get in too."

"Wait, with what she is?" Dean repeated. "What is she?" Eri shuffled her feet, chewed her lip and avoided his gaze. "Somebody tell me what the hell is going on around here!"

"I'm Nephilim," she answered. "Half-angel, half-human. I didn't know until my mother was killed. My parents weren't actually my real parents, so I didn't have a clue what I was. And then I started talking about demons and Bobby found me. He figured it out about a year ago and told me what I was. Guess it makes sense that the Devil would want me. A Cambion and a Nephil together? You'd have two powerful weapons."

Sam rubbed his jaw. "Well, that explains a lot. Bobby, why didn't you tell us?" he demanded.

"Hell, Castiel wanted to kill that little boy, I guessed he would have no qualms about killing her too. She's probably considered an abomination to his kind! I couldn't risk her getting hurt," he replied. "But now I don't have much of a choice. I couldn't risk a demon getting her, and I can't protect her myself. I'm asking you boys to take her with you, keep her close and protect her. You can probably do a better job than me right now."

Dean nodded. "I'm guessing she has powers then?"

Eri laughed softly. "That's a dumb question, of course I do. Using them though? Different story. The hospital wasn't the best place to practice them, so they're a little wild sometimes. But I can learn if I'm careful. I can help you guys on hunts."

"Okay, Bobby. We'll take her with us. But for now, we don't tell Cas anything. We don't risk him finding out about her, the last thing we want is a repeat of Jesse." He turned to Eri. His next words made her smile.

"Welcome to Team Free Will. You're in for a hell of a ride."

* * *

**Tada! Faciem Veritas rewritten. I had no inspiration for the last one, so I wanted to switch things around and bring Eri in for the apocalypse. I know there was a bit of an info-dump there, but I think I should explain that basically, Eri's mother was killed by her dad, who was possessed by a demon. They weren't her real parents so she didn't know what she was. Her dad escaped and she was sent to the psychiatric hospital, where Bobby found her. He knew she was different but not how until he met Castiel and figured it all out. Now Lucifer is free and he's worried so he had her busted out. **

**Shit's gonna go down. I hope you enjoy this, please let me know what you think, et cetera, et cetera. I love you guys and I'll try to update soon, but please bear with me. **

**Love Beth xxx**


	2. Swap Meat Part 1

**Chapter 2**

Even while she slept, it was obvious that something was plaguing Eri greatly. Dean watched as her head moved rapidly from side to side, as her face screwed up in agony and her hands clenched into fists so tightly that her knuckles turned an alarming shade of white. She groaned and whimpered. Finally, it became too much for the hunter and he stood up to go to her, but the scraping of his chair along the hardwood floor made her wake with a start.

"Dean?" she rasped, sitting up and looking around, eyes wide and scared.

"Yeah," he said, "it's me. You okay, kiddo?"

She shook her head, chewing on her lower lip. "No, not really. Nightmares again." She noted the concern on his face and hurriedly added, "No biggie though. It happens a lot, I'm used to it by now."

Dean sat beside her on the lumpy, uncomfortable bed, pulling the duvet taut of Eri's legs as he did so, and causing the mattress to dip under his weight. "You sure? I've been there, Eri. The lack of sleep, the nightmares, the constant worrying. I know that it can take a real toll on you. If you ever need anyone to vent to if you're pissed off or scared or whatever, I'll gladly listen."

"Thanks, Dean," she murmured, flashing the briefest of smiles at him before she cleared her throat and cast her eyes around the room, a frown appearing on her face as she did so. "Where's Sam?"

"He's showering," he answered. "Once he's done, you can get cleaned up and then we'll meet Donna and then go grab a bite to eat. When was the last time you ate a cheeseburger?"

She grinned and replied with, "Years ago. But I'm really looking forward to trying one again. Needless to say, they don't tend to give mental patients the best meals. Meatloaf and mashed potato gets a little boring after a while, believe it or not."

"Oh, I believe you, all right." They heard the shower switch off and Dean stood up. "Trust me, you won't be disappointed with your reunion with real, good food."

"I know I won't," Eri told him, pushing back the duvet and clambering out of the bed. "This is going to be good, I can tell."

* * *

Eri sat on the sofa, sandwiched in between Sam and Dean as they spoke to their old babysitter and her family. She was silent pretty much the whole time, until Donna turned to Dean and asked, "So, is this your daughter?"

He cast an incredulous look at her as Sam snorted with laughter. "No! No, no, no!" he cried quickly. "Not mine, definitely not."

"Cliff notes version is that Sam and Dean have taken me under their wing as a favour to a friend of ours," Eri explained. "That's all there is to it, I assure you."

"Gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any offence," Donna told her, a stricken look on her face.

She laughed. "Don't worry about it. You didn't cause any offence. I can kinda see where you got the idea from, honestly. I mean, you haven't seen him in years and we both have blonde hair and he kinda likes to meet women a lot, so ..." As Dean glowered at her, she let her voice trail off and looked down at her feet.

Sam looked at Donna's daughter. "Katie, our dad happened to be an expert at getting rid of ghosts," he said, "and now so are we."

"That's why I called them, sweetie. They can help us," Donna added.

Eri and Dean looked up as Donna's husband entered, carrying a stack of suitcases. "Sounds like you guys have got yourself a poltergeist," Dean informed the family.

Eri's jaw dropped. "Those actually exist?" she asked, eyes widened in surprise. Sam nodded and she shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"It started a month or two after we moved in," Donna's husband said, setting the bags down by the door.

"At first it was just bumps and knocks and scratches on the walls and then it started breaking things."

"And then it attacked Katie?" Sam asked.

Donna's husband nodded. "That was two nights ago."

"Can you show them, honey?" Donna inquired softly, looking at her daughter with gentle eyes. Eri felt a lump rise in her throat. She couldn't remember the last time her mother looked at her like that and she felt a pang of jealousy.

Katie slowly pushed the blanket off her lap and stood up. She gave a small sigh before pulling up her t-shirt, exposing the scratches on her stomach. Eri felt a little sick and from the worried look Dean gave her, she guessed that it probably showed.

"'Murdered child'," Sam read aloud, brow furrowing slightly.

Dean leaned forward in his seat, looking Katie in the eye. "Katie," he began, "everything's gonna be fine, I promise. Why don't you guys take yourselves a little vacation and we'll take care of it."

Donna smiles and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

"Were you all right back there?" Sam asked, as they sat in the diner, waiting for Dean to order the food and return to the table. "You looked a little pale when Katie showed off those marks."

She shrugged. "It's weird, you know. I never thought a ghost could do that. I feel so sorry for her. It must have been terrifying to go through it," she said.

He reached over and patted her hand gently. "Don't worry about it. We're gonna find out who's haunting them, find the remains, and then it's just a simple salt and burn. Nothing too awful for your first case, right?"

"Right," she agreed hesitantly. Her voice shook a little bit and she looked at him with a kind of fear in her eyes that made him realise she needed him to reassure her. "And you guys will be right there the whole time, and I don't have anything to worry about?"

"Nothing at all," he promised her.

The moment was interrupted as Dean sat down and handed Sam his HealthQuake Salad Shake, and gave a large quarter pounder with cheese to Eri. She looked down at it in amazement, her mouth watering slightly as she took in the sight of the burger and fries, and within seconds, she had torn a huge chunk out of it, a blissful look coming over her. Dean grinned as the girl's eyes glazed over a little.

"This is freaking amazing," she breathed after she had swallowed the mouthful. "I've never been so happy to see a burger in all my life."

Sam shook his head in disgust. "God, you're as bad as Dean," he muttered.

She scowled at him. "Actually, I just appreciate great food, and this is incredible," she replied.

Dean snickered at her response and Sam just sighed as he squeezed salad dressing onto his salad and proceeded to start shaking it with one hand as he navigated around on his laptop with the other. He looked up as he felt Dean's eyes on him.

"Oh, you shake it up, baby," Dean said. Sam said nothing, just cleared his throat in annoyance. "You know, poltergeist aside, Donna looked pretty good, don't you think?"

"Dude, don't tell me you've still got the hots for our babysitter."

Dean at least had the decency to look shocked, earning a chuckle from Eri and a look that told him she saw straight through his lie. "I'm just saying that, you know, she's doing good. With her husband and her kid, and this whole Amityville thing. I mean, they're hanging tough … You ever think that you'd want something like that? Wife, rugrats, the whole nine?"

Sam shrugged. "No. Not really my thing anymore."

"Anymore?" Eri repeated. "So, at one time, it would've been your thing?"

He looked her in the eye. "Bobby didn't tell you? About me and Jess?" She shook her head. "Oh. I had a girlfriend, a few years ago, and she was killed. It's how I got back into hunting."

"Jesus. Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

He held up his hand. "Hey, it's fine, you didn't know. It's been, like, four years. I've adjusted."

There was an awkward silence, until Dean asked, "So, what have you got?"

"Uh, well, that house of theirs, it's old. Really old, hundreds of years, and I found a legend. It's unconfirmed, but supposedly in the 1720's, it was own by a guy named Isaiah Pickett. Legend has it that he hung a woman in his backyard for witchcraft." He turned to laptop to face Dean and Eri, revealing an old article: **'Maggie Briggs: Witch?' **"A woman named Maggie Briggs."

Dean nodded. "Okay, so an angry ghost witch."

"If it's true. Still doesn't explain what murdered child means."

"No. Or where the bitch is buried."

Sam stared at the screen, his face screwed up in concentration. "I mean, it's a long way back but maybe I could find something in the town records."

"It's worth a shot," Dean agreed.

Eri looked up and frowned as she noticed a kid behind the counter watching the group, smirking. She muttered to Dean, "I think we have an admirer." He followed her gaze and frowned. Her next words made him snort with laughter. "I'm pretty sure he's checking Sam out."

Sam glared at her and she shut up immediately, turning back to her food without another word on the subject.

* * *

Dean shut his phone and turned to Eri. "Sam's on his way back, he can't find anything on Maggie Briggs. You having any luck?"

She shook her head. "Nada. You know, you guys need to invest in a faster computer because this is driving me crazy. How do you even cope with this most of the time?" she asked. "Hey, maybe we should call Bobby. He has connections, he might be able to find something."

He sat across from her and reached over, pushing the laptop lid down. "Is this your subtle way of telling me you want to call Bobby because you miss him?"

"... Maybe ..."

"Hey, go ahead, kiddo." He handed over his phone. "Knock yourself out."

She frowned and looked from him to the phone and back again. "Are you sure about that?" she asked. "You're really gonna let me borrow your phone? Aren't you worried I might break it?"

"Should I be? Because if I should, just tell me and I'll take it back right now," he said.

She held it to her chest defensively. "No," she replied quickly. "It's fine, I'll be careful." She stared at it in confusion and muttered, "As soon as I can figure out how to use it. Dude, times have changed in the last three years." She looked up pleadingly. "Help me."

He took the phone and manoeuvred his way to the phone book, locating Bobby's number and pressing the call button, before handing it back over. "Enjoy."

A smile spread across her face as she heard Bobby's gruff old voice on the other end, and Dean let out a soft chuckle as he stood up to grab a beer. He watched her from the kitchenette as she chatted away happily, smiling and laughing and asking questions. Finally, she hung up the phone and placed it on the table. "Bobby's going to look into it and get back to us on it. Thanks for letting me use your phone."

"No problem," he replied. "Anytime you wanna borrow it, just ask. Once you've figured out how to use it on your own, I'll get you one. You'll need it."

"You don't have to do that for me. I mean, I know they cost a lot of money, and -"

He cut her off. "Hey. Don't worry about it. We know a guy who gets us old phones for a cheap price. They're kind of a must-have in this business, especially if you're in a bind on a hunt and you need to reach another hunter for help."

She surprised him as she jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around his middle, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she mumbled into his shirt.

He slowly began to hug her back, feeling himself relax in her arms. Hey, maybe having her around would actually end up doing him some good.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 2. I'll try to get chapter 3 done and uploaded tomorrow, but I have work, so I can't guarantee anything. I'm really liking this story so far, and I hope you guys are too. I'd like to thank Hardfaced Queen of Misadventure, Marlowee1856, Embersplash and casleepy for taking the time to review/favourite/follow the story :) **

**Beth xxx**


End file.
